You're the Love of My Life
by jalder3655
Summary: Young Natsu and Lucy have known each other since 4th grade and they liked each other without even knowing the others feelings. Years later they start to date and figure out things they never knew and go through a difficult time when a close friend is put in the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

I sat at the table waiting for the stupid pink haired boy to finally come. Natsu's always late though so I don't know why I'm surprised. He always has some excuse. It's usually because of Igneel or because of his dumb baseball practice. "Ughhhh!" I suddenly burst out. "He's 30 minutes late! Where the hell is he?!" I was fed up by now. I was starting to pick up my purse from off the back of my chair when I heard a familiar voice yell my name.

"LUCY! WAIT UP!" Natsu yelled from a block away as he was running to catch up to me.

"What the HELL took you so long?! You're 30 MINUTES LATE! Don't you DARE blame Igneel or baseball because I know it's not that because baseball doesn't meet Saturdays and I KNOW Igneel and Grandeen are out of town this week visiting your cousins, Gajeel and Laxus. So what's your excuse now?" I said to him a bit harshly.

"Luce, I am SO sorry! Gray was being an ass so I had to put him in his place. Long story short, I fought with Gray and Erza came and y'know… kinda beat the crap outta us." Natsu said scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face.

"Whatever. I don't even care anymore. Y'know that you're ALWAYS late to our little dates right? I don't mind you being a little late but you're always like 30 minutes late. I'm sick of always having to wait for you to do whatever the hell you're doing. I have stuff to do too y'know. I gotta take care of Plue and do my chores, not to mention paying for the bills while my parents are on their business trip." I was getting really irritated with Natsu.

"Luce, I'm... really sorry. I didn't realize… please… don't be mad at me." Natsu was looking at the ground now. He looked kinda upset.

"It's ok I guess. Just… PLEASE, try not to be so late next time." I said feeling a little bad about myself for yelling at him.

"OK! Thanks Lucy! You're the BEST!" Natsu said with that huge, famous smile on his face. Ughhh! why is he so cute when he does that! He makes it so hard to be mad at him. WAIT! what am I thinking? Natsu isn't cute. He's Natsu. My best friend for crying out loud. Dense little Natsu who I've known for a couple years now. Natsu then suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a bear hug. Oh my god! He's so warm. I hug him back and hide my face in his neck, leaning into his warmth. Screw it. I know I love him. I don't know why I even try to convince myself otherwise.

"Luce?" Natsu said softly.

"Yeah? What's up?" I mumbled due to the fact that my face was right by his chest.

"Y'know that you're my best friend and that I would do ANYTHING for you right?" He said right after I finished my sentence, almost cutting me off. At that moment I couldn't help but think " _Would you love me if I asked you to?_ " I obviously refrained myself from asking though. He then whispered something that I couldn't catch.

 _ **Natsu's POV.**_

"Y'know that you're my best friend and that I would do ANYTHING for you right?" I asked her. She didn't say anything. I then subconsciously whispered "Because I love you." I guess she didn't hear it though because she didn't move or anything. I wanna tell her how much I love her but I don't think she feels the same. She'll probably freak and everything would be awkward. I love her so damn much! I never wanna let her go. I wanna hold her like this for the rest of my life. I wanna kiss her so badly, to show her how much I love her and how important she is to me. The truth is that I was talking to Gray and Erza about what I should do about my feelings. Gray said to ask her out and if she says no then to play it off like it was a dare. Erza said to ask her out as well but to show her how much she means to me. That I should do something to prove my love for her. I think I'm going to write her a letter though, so like a combo of Gray and Erza's ideas.

 _ **Lucy's POV.**_

"So you ready to go see that movie?" I asked pulling away from him. I could feel him tense up as I pulled away. I knew it wasn't from my question. Did he not want me to pull away? No, that's ridiculous. He wouldn't care. He was probably just thinking about Erza beating him up.

 _ **Natsu's POV.**_

I felt myself tense up and I know why I did too. It's because I didn't wanna let her go. She fit so perfectly in my arms.

 _ **Lucy's POV.**_

"Yeah, I'm ready now. You wanna come over afterwards? I'll need help with the English and Math homework again." He said smiling and rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Sure! But don't forget I have my own homework to work on too." I couldn't help but laugh at the face he's making.

 _ **Natsu's POV.**_

dang, I love her laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Natsu's POV.**_

After the movie Lucy decided she wanted to get some ice cream really quick, so of course I let her. As we walked to my house we ate our ice cream and talked a lot about random stuff. By the time we got to my house, the sun was starting to set. I unlocked the door to my house and let Lucy walk in first. She immediately lays down on the couch. I wonder if she would wanna stay the night. I mean it's not like it would be the first time. She can sleep in the guest room and I'll sleep in my room and it's not like anything will happen right? Yeah, nothing will happen. I decide that it's a good idea. "Hey Luce, do you wanna sleepover? I don't want ya being alone in that big house of yours and Plue can come too." As soon as I finish my question Lucy looks kinda surprised. It was really cute.

"A-are you sure? I-I mean would that be ok with Igneel you think? I don't want to intrude and I don't want you to get in trouble or anything." She said slightly blushing. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Of course it would be ok. Igneel loves you like family. He would never care. Plus it's not like you haven't slept over before." She blinked a couple times. Then she smiled sweetly and agreed to my offer of her staying over. Deep down I was really happy. Speaking of Happy…. "Crap! I forgot about Happy!" I ran to go get Happy and feed him. Then I put him by his food and went to go sit down. Lucy was laughing at my reaction to me forgetting something once again. I don't even mind because she just looks so happy right now. She's amazing. Why does she have to be so damn beautiful? I then realize that I've been staring at Lucy for a little while and she's staring back at me with a look of question on her face.

"Natsu, you're staring. Is something wrong?" She asks with a hint of worry on her face now.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it. Nothing's wrong, just thinking is all." I said laughing slightly and, for the 100th time today, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why do you keep rubbing the back of your neck? Do you have a rash? Wait! Are you hurt?!" Lucy said jumping off the couch and rushing towards me and checking the back of my neck. "No, I'm not hurt and I don't have a rash. Just a little embarrassed is all." I said reassuring her that nothing's wrong.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" She asked quickly. Why does she have to ask so many questions. It's like she wants me to confess to her or something.

"No reason really. I don't know. Just realised that I do really weird things that I'm kinda embarrassed about." I'm trying really hard not to tell her the real reason of why I'm so embarrassed. I don't want to ruin our friendship though. I would never forgive myself if I did.

"Hey where's Wendy? Is she at a friends house?" Lucy suddenly asked, causing me to jump a little in my seat. "Oh yeah. Hmmm... I think she told me this morning that she's going to Chelia's house for a sleepover. Let me check, Wendy probably left me a note or something." I walked up to the fridge to see if there was a note stuck on it. There wasn't. "There isn't a note. I'm gonna call her and check in with her real quick." I said loudly so that Lucy could hear me from the other room. I walked into the dining room to grab my phone out of my small red backpack. I swiped to unlock the screen and went to my contacts. I looked for Wendy's name and when I found it I hit the call button. I held it up to my ear and waited for her to answer. She answered quicker than I thought she would.

"Hello?" She said sweetly.

"Hey Wendy. Where are you? Are you staying at a friends house or something?" I asked and I could hear faint giggling in the background that answered my question.

"Oh, hi Natsu-nii! I'm staying at Chelia's house tonight remember? I told you this morning." She said a little disappointingly that I had forgotten so easily.

"That's what I thought. Just making sure. Have fun ok? Don't stay all day tomorrow because Mom and Dad want to skype us and make sure everything is ok. See ya tomorrow bye" I said "Bye Natsu-nii! Love you!" She shouted into the phone, making my ears hurt for a minute. "Love you too kid." I said before hanging up.

"Is everything ok?" Lucy asked walking into the dining room with the most innocent look on her face. "Yeah, everything's good. I was right she's staying at a friends house tonight." I said giving her a reassuring smile. After that Lucy cooked dinner and we ate while watching TV, completely forgetting about our homework. She's gonna be so mad at me tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Lucy's POV.**_

I woke up before Natsu as usual. I cooked him some breakfast and put it out on the table with a note by it saying "Morning Sleepyhead! I have to go home and take care of a few things. I'll see you later though. Say hi to your parents and Wendy for me! Yours truly, Lucy" I was about to write "love ya!", but then remembered that we aren't a couple. I quickly got my stuff and Plue then quickly left before Natsu woke up. I felt kinda bad leaving him like that but he does that all the time to me so I highly doubt that he'll care. I quickly walked to my house which was just 2 blocks away from Natsu's. I unlocked the gate and ran up to the front door to unlock it when the door suddenly swung open. It was Papa.

"Lucy! you're home thank the heavens! Where were you? Your Mother and I got home last night and you weren't home. We've been SO worried!"

"Papa! You're home!" I shouted and jumped on him to give him a big hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was at Natsu's house. We were working on homework and it took longer than expected so I just stayed over to help him." I said fully knowing that I was lying. I would have told Papa the truth but he would get all protective over me and flat out embarrass me infront of Natsu. I told Mama everything though. I would make her promise not to tell anyone, especially not Papa. Mama thinks I should tell Natsu how I feel and if he doesn't accept then to move on. I told her I would but I can't seem to ever do it. I'll build up the courage to, but as soon as I see those stupid onyx eye's, all my courage disappears. Anyways. back to Papa.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Just please text or call us letting us know next time ok?" Papa said with a smile on his face. I then realised that Papa was still in his suit with his usually neatly pulled back hair was a blond mess. "Papa?" I said a little concerned. "Did you stay up all night?"

"No darling. I fell asleep in my suit last night when we were waiting to see if you would be coming home. Don't tell your mother that I told you this and please don't be mad but I fell asleep at about 9 o'clock. I am so sorry sweety. It was a very long day yesterday and I was really tired. Please forgive me." Papa said with a sad look on his face. I giggled because it was funny that Papa thought I'd get mad over a stupid thing like that. "It's fine Papa. Just as long as you promise to call or text me before you do next time." I said making fun of him a little. He laughed and patted my head like as if I was a little kid again.

I went inside to see Mama pulling something that smelled really good out of the oven. Mama was really good at cooking and baking things. She was a natural. I love her cooking so much. I wish I was a good as she is. Her hair was in a tight bun. She probably recently fixed it. She was also wearing her favorite pink sleeveless top that has her upper back showing through black lace and the bottom of the top flowing over her black pencil skirt making it look like a dress. She was wearing pink wedges that match. I have the same outfit in blue. I walked up to her to see what she had pulled out of the oven. it was a batch of cooking. "Hi Mama! Can I have a cookie?" I asked sweetly

"Hello Lucy, and no you can't have a cookie. These are for Natsu and his family. I heard that Grandeen found a new job at a bakery so I thought it would be nice to give these to them. It they say you can have a cookie though, then you can have one." Mama said giving me a look of approval.

"Mama, Igneel and Grandeen are visiting family. Natsu and Wendy are the only ones home right now." I said confused because Mama should have known this because her and Grandeen are best friends.

"I know sweetheart. Why do you think I made cookies and not a cake? These you will give to the kids for now and once their parents get home we will go over to celebrate and then I will bring over the real gift." Mama said with a sneaky smile on her face. "So will you please take these two batches over to the Dragneel household?"

"Yes Mama. I'll be back in a little bit, maybe longer… If that's ok." I said looking at Mama as she nods giving my question approval.

I said bye to Papa and left with the two batches of cookies in my arms and also bringing Plue with me. As I walked down to Natsu's house I thought about how Natsu kept staring at me and rubbing his neck yesterday. Then all the sudden I bumped into something. I almost fell on the ground but then someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back up onto my feet. I looked to see who it was and I couldn't help but blush. It was Natsu. He was looking at me with a smile on his face that showed me he was amused by what was going on. "Hey airhead. You should probably pay attention to where you're going when walking." He said looking as if he was going to burst into laughter. "H-Hi Natsu. I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME AN AIRHEAD!" I yelled punching his arm. Natsu started to laugh.

"You ok Luce? You're lucky I caught you, otherwise those cookies would be ruined. Where ya heading to? I was coming over to your house to hang but if you're busy I can wait-" He said before I cut him off "No! I'm not busy. I was coming to your house to give you and Wendy these cookies. My mom made them this morning for you guys." I said blushing slightly.

"Oh awesome! I love your moms cooking! Let's drop them off at my house then go do something ok?" He asked and I nodded in agreement. Natsu then cheered and grabbed my hand and set off running making me try to keep up with him. He had his famous grin on his face and looked back at me and mouthed something I didn't really understand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Natsu's POV.**_

As soon as Luce agreed to my idea I got really excited and grabbed her hand and started running towards my house. I could tell that I was smiling a lot due to the pain starting to rise in my cheeks. I turned to look at her and unconsciously mouthed " _I love you_ " I guess she didn't get what I said due to the slight look of wonder and curiosity on her face. As soon as we got to my house I opened the door and quickly placed the cookies on the kitchen counter, let Plue loose in the house, and ran back outside where Lucy was waiting for me. I decided this morning after Luce left that I was going to confess to her but also let her know that it won't change anything between us though. Hopefully it doesn't because that would be really depressing for me. I was planing to do something kinda like what Erza told me to do. I decided that since she is actually in a relationship that has been lasting for like forever then she must know what she's talking about. I planned this day out completely and in like 5 minutes too. Do I know my Luce or what.

First I'm going to take her ice skating. Then we are gonna go see a movie and I'll let her choose what it is. Hopefully it won't be too lovey dovey. Then we'll go to the Library because Lucy always makes us go to there. Lastly I'll take her too the park and we'll get something to eat at a street vender.

 _ **Lucy's POV.**_

After leaving Natsu's house we started walking and we talked about EVERYTHING that was going on. I asked him about his little skype convo with his parents and he said that they're coming home next week. He asked what my favorite flowers were and why and I said roses because they're the most romantic. I asked about how Wendy was doing and he said she was doing really good and is the top student in her classroom. Then he asked if I liked anyone and I didn't answer. But I DID blush a lot and shoved him away a little bit and we both laughed. Then I was silent the rest of the way as Natsu told me about some stupid fight he was in with Gray and how he thought he won it but Gray said that he had won it. As he talked I suddenly spaced out wondering why Natsu was asking so many weird questions.

"LUCE!" Natsu shouted scaring me a little bit. "YEAH! I-I mean yeah?" I said pulling myself back together after that scare.

"Luce are you ok? You were spacing out." Natsu said with curiosity and worry. "Yeah I'm good!" I giggled a little then continued "I was just wondering what you mouthed to me on our way to your house and why you were asking weird questions about flowers and guys earlier." I said bluntly. I didn't want to beat around the bush. Natsu smiled at me "I'll tell you later today alright?" He asked. I hummed in agreement.

He then dragged me to the ice skating rink. We ice skated for about an hour then we walked over to a movie theater. I couldn't help but be really happy when Natsu told me to pick a movie. "Are you serious?" He then nodded "Then is it ok if we rent a movie instead?" I asked and he nodded once again. We went to the local Redbox and rented the movie "While You Were Sleeping" which is one of my personal favorites. "Is it ok if we watch this later Luce? I have a couple more things we should do and I don't want it to get dark." he asked. "Yeah ok. But I'll have to tell my parents that I'll be out late again tonight is that ok?" I asked and he looked at me in confusion. "Why? I already told your mom that I was going to borrow you for the day. I don't see a need to remind her." He said really confused. I smiled in confusion for a minute but then remembered that I was with Natsu who for some reason HAD to have my parents approval. "Nevermind then. I forgot. Sorry." I said giggling a little bit.

Natsu then started to pull me towards the library and we were there for about an hour. Then Natsu took me to a hotdog vender near the park that has all the cherry blossoms. We both ordered a hotdog and as we ate them we walked around the park. Once we were done we threw away the wrappers and headed back to Natsu's house. We talked the whole way back. Once we got inside we popped the disk into the DVD player and the movie started. I sat down on the couch and draped a blanket over my lap. Natsu came and sat right next to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Lucy's POV.**_

Half way through the movie I guess I started to shiver a little bit because Natsu turned his head to look and me and asked "You cold?" I nodded "I guess a little bit but it's ok" I said. Natsu then scooted closer to me. We were now shoulder to shoulder. I could feel his warmth already but then he put his arm around me and brought me in closer. I could tell that I was blushing really badly. "Is that better?" Natsu asked. I tried to tell him that it was better but the words got stuck in my throat. So I hummed yes, and he smiled. Then we went back to watching the movie.

Once the movie was over I decided to get up to find Plue. But then a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. I landed on Natsu's lap. My face started heating up and I quickly got off and sat right next to him. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! I should have been more-" I was saying but Natsu interrupted. "Lucy I need to tell you something." He said looking me in the eyes, then he continued. "Lucy, I love you. If you don't love me back then that's ok. I swear that I won't let this affect our friendship but I just really needed to tell you. I love you."

That sudden outburst surprised me and it took me a minute to process.

 _ **Natsu's POV.**_

I gave her a minute to process everything I just confessed to her. Then she started to smile sweetly and said "Natsu, this changes everything." I got really worried all of the sudden. "How so?" I said worryingly. "Because now I know how you feel." she said. "What does that have to do with anything? I said it won't change our friendship if you didn't feel the same. I swear it won't!" I said full of confidence. "Yes Natsu, I heard that, and I know that you would. But you didn't say that it won't change our friendship if I DID feel the same way." Luce said looking at me with a bit of a bigger smile. "Huh?" I said very confused about what was going on at the moment. Lucy then started laughing. Once she stopped she said "I'm saying that I love you too you idiot!" she said starting to laugh a little bit more. I couldn't control myself anymore. I pulled her in for a kiss.

 _ **Lucy's POV.**_

I felt two warm hands on my face and a sudden warmth on my lips and then realised that Natsu was kissing me. It was a deep kiss. Without noticing I leaned into it and followed my instincts that lead me to kissing him back. When we parted from that fantastic kiss we were both gasping for air. Natsu put his forehead against mine and stared at me. He then said. "Luce, will you be my girlfriend?" I then suddenly kissed him again and he had a confused look on his face when we parted after a couple seconds. "Luce you didn't answer my question." He said to me looking at me with a serious look on his face. "I think it's pretty obvious why I just kissed you Natsu." I said a little bit surprised by how dense he is sometimes. "I know but I need you to say it. If you say yes then it's official." Natsu winned a little bit.

I started to laugh again. Once I settled down a little I said, "Yes Natsu. I would love to be your girlfriend." I smiled at him then got up to go look for my dog.


End file.
